Weapon Against Men
by I've Perfected Imperfection
Summary: In which Mikan unleashes the ultimate weapon that Natsume Hyuuga is not immune to. -Anonymous One-shot.


O

O

O

**STAGES OF PREGNANCY.**

**Stage 1: **_Guitar-less_

"Natsume! Can you play the guitar for me?" I begged.

"No," he said curtly.

I pouted and complained, "Aw! Why not?"

"_Because _I said so."

Smirking, I retorted, "No, I think its cause you can't even strum a chord. People like you, who don't strum friggin' acoustic guitars for their girlfriends, are called _Guitar-less_!"

He glared frostily before standing up to leave the dining room. "No, it's because _you _asked."

"NATSUME HYUUGA!" I screeched at the top of my lungs.

O

O

O

**STAGE 2: **_Jewellry Thief_

"Hey Natsume!" I greeted earnestly.

"What do you want _now_?" the said man grumbled, sipping his coffee while reading the daily newspaper. I harrumphed, and swiftly snatched the paper off him to grab his attention. "Oi, I was reading that," he muttered, annoyed. I stayed silent, tapping my foot with a raised eyebrow. He let out a sigh and rested on his arms behind his head, "What do you want now," he continued with a whisper, "_crazy PMSer_."

"Hey!" I smacked the back of his head, watching his shimmering hair sway in movement. I saw something red sparkle on his ear as I inched closer. I squinted and asked, "What's that on your ear?" I narrowed my eyes supiciously as he shrugged.

"An earring?" he said it in such a way I felt like an idiot.

I slapped my forehead. "Of course I know what it is, stupid! But, why is _my _earring on _your _ears?" I screeched, reaching for his neck to strangle.

Reflexively, he dodged my attack and rolled his eyes. "Stupid, I got this from _you _on my birthday."

Before he could explain himself any further, I screamed, "JEWELLRY THIEF! GIVE ME BACK MY JEWELLRY, NATSUME HYUUGA!"

It seemed unreasonable and unfair in a stranger's point of view, but the woman was _pregnant_.

O

O

O

**Day 3: **_Un**Reasonable** vs. Un**Fair**_

I leaned on the door with my ear intently listening to the sound of my boyfriend's voice.

"_Yeah, whatever. Don't forget we still need to arrange a date for the day," _I heard Natsume's voice speak into the phone. "_That's the date then…" _I waited impatiently for his phone call to end.

When it did, I pushed the door open and yelled, "Natsume! Why are you seeing someone behind my back? Are you sick of me already?"

"Polka! What are you talking about?" He asked in surprise. "If I did, then I would've been the craziest man on the earth."

"Oh, don't you dare sweet talk yourself out of this shit, Natsume Hyuuga! We're officially over! I'm breaking up with you, bastard!" I demanded.

"Can you hear yourself? You're being unreasonable_,_" he said incredulously.

"Oh _really now_? If I'm unreasonable, then you're unfair-!" I argued back angrily.

"How am I unfair? I'm not cheating on you-!"

"If you really did love me before you cheated," his mouth opened to interrupt me, but I held out an impatient hand.

The tears were blurring my vision, slowly sliding down my red, flustered cheeks.

"-then you should've been honest and told me."

He noticed the tears as I swallowed thickly, frantically wiping them away. He groaned and averted his eyes from the heartbreaking sight, "_This _is why I didn't want you pregnant before marriage. There would be more difficulties we'd face in the future, and this is one of them."

I jabbed a finger at him accusingly, trying to shut him up. "I don't care! We're over, Natsume Hyuuga."

O

O

O

**Day 4: **_Destiny_

I cried and cried over Natsume Hyuuga.

"Damn you, Natsume! You'll be the death of me, I swear!" I screamed.

"Mikan," his velvety voice rang in my ears. I perked up and noticed him standing by my doorway casually, guitar case clinging onto his back. Nevertheless, I glowered at him. "What do you want now?" I hissed vehemently.

He sighed and sat down on the bed beside me. "I didn't mind those other days when you PMSed… but now, you've literally gone nuts."

"Gee, and whose fault is it?" I asked sarcastically.

He smirked and pointed to himself. "I guess it is _sort of _my fault, but mainly yours…" I opened my mouth to contradict, but he held a hand. "Wait, there's something I want to read to you before you actually decide on the ridiculous breaking-up thing."

"I've already broke the relationship off, Mr. Smarty Pants," I muttered under my breath, ignoring the glare he sent me.

Taking out a crumpled piece of paper, he started reading.

"_I may not be able to play you an instrument, but I can try to serenade you with my own voice. I may not give you jewellery of every kind, but I can give you roses of every colour… You may not trust me yet, but in time you will learn to trust me."_

Tears formed in my eyes, hazing my vision. "W-what?" I croaked.

He smirked and said, "You'd actually think I'd cheat on you? I was talking on the phone with this chick to make sure I was unavailable to work on the wedding."

I blinked thrice and pushed all negative thoughts away. "So… I overreacted and cried over nothing basically?"

"Yup. Anyways, here's your present. Every colour rose with a song performed from _the _Natsume Hyuuga for you."

"Jerk."

"Compliments are to be spoken after the show, if you don't mind."

Taking in a deep breath, he started singing.

_You're my sun when the rain is falling  
you're the moon when the night comes  
you're the air that I am breathing  
you're the one that makes me believe in destiny._

Forgetting everything, I leaped into his arms and kissed him.

"I love you, I love you, I love you and I love you!"

He smiled. That action was enough to give me his message back.

_I love you too._

'_Jeez… Pregnant women sure are scary when they PMS…'_

O

O

O

**Day 5: **_Miku, not Niku._

"Miku. I want to name her Miku," I whispered dreamily as I cradled the beautiful new-born baby in my arms.

"Naah. Name her a better name, Niku," Natsume disagreed.

"Certainly not! I don't want to call her after a piece of meat," I defended the helpess baby in my arms.

"Miku sounds girly."

"She's a girl, for goodness' sake! If you need assistance in checking her gender, check it yourself."

"Thinking dirty thoughts, are we?" he suggessted, smirking.

"Argh! Don't start with me again, Natsume Hyuuga!" I shouted, ignoring the whispers of the nurses.

"I'm just speaking my mind," he said.

"Well then, _don't _speak your mind," I growled, baby still in hands.

"What would you do if you're wife just told you to check your baby's genital to see if it's a male or female?"

"First of all, I'm not lesbian. Second of all, you better shut up or you'll experience something worse than a pregnant lady PMSing," I threatened.

Immediately, he quietened down and held out a hand for the girl gurgling in my arms. "Miku it is then, master."

I beamed happily and gently gave him Miku.

'_Thank you for blessing women positive effects to the gift of pregnancy and PMS… It sure helps me a lot.'_

O

O

O

"_I may not be able to play you an instrument, but I can try to serenade you with my own voice. I may not give you jewellery of every kind, but I can give you roses of every colour… You may not trust me yet, but in time you will learn to trust me."_

**THAT SENTENCE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. In fact, it belongs to my friend's ex-boyfriend who I must admit, is rather good in poems. REVISED! but you may still find mistakes...**

**~Joy.**


End file.
